


Oh Shit! I Think I'm Gay for my Roommate

by sarol01, Spookyprincemagic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarol01/pseuds/sarol01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyprincemagic/pseuds/Spookyprincemagic
Summary: It's Bucky's freshman year of college. He never really planned on attending due to his financial situation, and instead wanted to enlist. After getting a scholarship he is able to attend. He was expecting football practice and attending classes, what he was not expecting was catching feelings for his roommate, Steve. Steve is out and proud, while Bucky has been suppressing his gay thoughts since middle school. Angst and Fluff ensues.Sorry I suck descriptions. I promise it's not bad.





	Oh Shit! I Think I'm Gay for my Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is our first Fanfic in this Fandom. This was co-written, so like comment if you can tell when we switch. Plz be kind. I am fragile.
> 
> My friend posted it also on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/181675117-stucky-one-shots

It was the first day of college and Bucky really didn't want to be here, at college, going into debt. Carrying boxes to his dorm room was not the way he wanted to spend a Saturday packing up your entire life into only a few boxes makes your life seem very pitiful. Growing up poor is bullshit and the only way he's able to afford going here was his scholarships. As Bucky walked into his dorm room he sees, what he's assuming his roommate, trying to put up a poster but this guy was small and severely struggling. Bucky walks in and sets his boxes down near the door trying not to laugh at the poor kid, “Do you need some help?” as he says this the guy throws the poster in the air his hands flailing about and yells out “Leaping Lizards!” looking like he's going to have a heart attack. 

Bucky just stands there in complete shock trying to process what the fuck just happened. The guy turns around with a hand on his chest breathing heavily “You scared me” with a small smile on his face. Suddenly Bucky was overwhelmed with a strong urge to protect this innocent man from the rest of the world, but he can't do that, that's gay. And Bucky's not gay. Not that he's tried anything but like he knoooooows he's not gay. While Bucky is having this inner monologue steve on the other hand recovered from the scare and stepped a bit closer to hold a hand out to Bucky politely introducing himself “Hi I'm Steve Rogers, I’m guessing you're James” 

Bucky now awaken from his sexuality crisis shook Steve’s hand and gives a calm nod “Yes I’m James, you're my roommate Steve right?” wait didn't he just say that Bucky now feels like a jackass trying not to go bright red as he realizes his dumb mistake. Steve just laughs softly keeping to his goody two shoes persona, cause his mom scolds him when he's mean and even if she's not here he feels like she would find a way to smack him. Bucky awkwardly laughs trying not to go die in a fucking hole deciding to ignore that fuck up asks, “What are you majoring in?” 

Steve laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “Art…” he said avoiding looking at the poster he was just trying to put up, “What about you James?”.  Bucky avoided eye contact with Steve “Well the thing is I had no clue for a while, but then they made me pick so um...Engineering. Yeah.” Bucky felt embarrassed by his choice in major. He honestly never thought he would be able to afford college, so he never gave it much thought. Then he got a football scholarship and everything changed. Suddenly his plans of enlisting into the military were thrown out the window, and he was an engineering major at a college he never thought he could afford, but as long as he kept a 3.5 GPA he was golden. He never really had problems with school anyway; how could this be any different? 

“Hmm, you don’t seem like the type of guy who would be an engineer.” Steve laughed to himself, but then panicked “NOT THAT I THINK YOU CAN’T BE AN ENGINEER! I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway…” he looked embarrassed. Noticing how guilty Steve looked at the thought of offending Bucky he chose to overlook it. “ Yeah… I know. I was originally planning on enlisting, but then I got a scholarship and my family forced me to take it. Better a subway ride away then halfway across the globe, ya feel me?” Steve nodded seeming to understand “Yeah, I’m in a somewhat similar situation. Except I never planned on enlisting. I was just going to sell my art online, and get my own place. Then when I got the scholarship and my mom insisted I go.” He rubbed the back of his neck “ I guess she wanted me out of the house, huh?” They stood there in awkward silence for a whopping total of 3 seconds before Steve said “Do you need help unpacking your boxes, I’m already done...I got here early.” He laughed awkwardly. Bucky says “yeah...Sure.” 

They started unpacking and organizing their room. Over the first couple weeks, they got to know each other better. Bucky learned Steve was Bisexual, by accident when Steve mentions that he is going to the LGBT+ Clubs first meeting. It was awkward but they got over it. Steve in return learning that Bucky was here on a football scholarship, and researched the sport so he could understand what Bucky was saying when he talked about practice. Bucky met Steve’s friend group, and would often complain about a rich prick in his engineering classes. Everything was going great until Steve met Sam. 

The moment Steve introduced to two of them Bucky decided he loathed every fiber of that asshole. Steve had brought Sam back to their dorm after one of the LGBT+  Club meetings. Not that Bucky had anything against gay people; he had a thing against Sam. Sam who made Steve’s smile light up whenever he entered the room. NOT that it had anything to do with Steve either. Something about Sam just felt wrong, and he didn’t want him around Steve. HIS Steve. The closest thing he had had to a best friend in years. He could never tell Steve that though. So he remained aloof, yet always present. Always there when Steve would invite Sam over to do homework or study together, until Bucky would excuse himself for Football practice early; fuming. Leading Steve to 1. That football practice was two hours earlier than it actually was and 2. That Bucky was not comfortable with Steve’s sexuality. 

It continued this way for a couple of months, Bucky avoiding Steve when Sam was around, and Steve feeling incredibly crappy because of it. Then one day during a group study session Peggy, a mutual friend of Bucky and Steve, approached Bucky, “hey, there Bucky...you doing okay?” She had noticed that Bucky had been glaring at Sam for most of the night, only stopping when they made eye contact. Bucky stopped glaring at Sam and looked at Peggy “yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” She rolled at him, not believing a word. “Well, then why are you sitting so far away and not joining in on our conversations?” The group over on the other side of the roomed laughed at something Sam had said. Steve was bawling laughing, that made Bucky’s stomach twist. “Can we talk in the hallway?” he asked through his gritted teeth. If he was finally how he was feeling, he couldn’t risk Steve hearing. Peggy nodded and they left the room. 

In the hallway Bucky pulled Peggy to the side, she prompted him to start talking with a raised eyebrow, “What was so important you couldn’t say it in the room?” Bucky leaned his head against the wall. He had been suppressing his feelings of jealousy for a while, but from the fact that Peggy was questioning him, he could tell he wasn’t hiding it well. Bucky sighed deeply and slid down the wall so he was sitting leaning up against it. Peggy followed suit, “Is it about Sam?” There was a pause. Bucky remained silent trying not to let his face give too much away “or is this about Steve?” Bucky banged his head on the wall behind him, resigned. “Is it that obvious?” 

Peggy put a hand on his shoulder, “Yes, very.” Bucky laughed out of embarrassment, once again banging his head on the wall.”I am pretty sure Sam thinks anger is the only emotion you have, and that your face is stuck in a permanent glare.” Peggy continued,” He also thinks you have never smiled...ever.” Bucky closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, he sighed deeply,” Peggy I think I have problem…” she looked at him concerned, “You know you can tell me anything James, you know that...right?” Bucky nodded his head, which resulted in him whacking his head on the wall again, he rubbed the back of his head. It was starting to hurt. He took a deep breath, “Peggy...I think I like St-” Steve walked out of his room into the hallway. 

He looked around concerned, when his eyes landed on Bucky he seemed to calm down, “are you okay? I heard banging?” Bucky mumbled a quick “I’m fine.” and left. Steve watched him go, sadly. Peggy got up and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “You might want to talk to him when he comes back.” Steve nodded his head, still staring at the direction Bucky went, and Peggy led him back inside by the shoulders. Steve was holding back tears, he couldn’t help but feel like he had offended Bucky.  For the rest of the study session, Steve seemed off. 

Later that night, when Bucky finally got over himself and returned to the dorm, he opened the door to find Steve..in the corner...crying. He closed the door softly behind him and approached Steve carefully. Steve noticed Bucky had entered the room, so he tried to wipe up his tears, but it wasn’t working. Through the waterworks, Steve looked up at Bucky and asked: “are you okay?” Bucky just stood there, not really sure what to do. He knew for a fact though that Steve was crazy for asking if Bucky was okay while he was having a mental breakdown in the corner. He walks over to Steve slowly, grabbing a blanket off the bed on the way, and sits down next to him. He wraps the blanket around Steve’s shoulders, “I think the more important question is are  _ you _ okay?” Steve looked up at him with tears in his eyes, “what?” He pulls the blanket around himself, “ why would I not be okay?” He sniffled as he said that. Bucky stares at him, amazed and confused. How could he be putting Bucky’s feelings before his own? “Steve, your crying. I’m fine,  _ are you okay _ ?” Watching Steve cry made Bucky feel like complete and utter garbage. His insides twisted, and he wanted to do everything in his power to make it stop. He was never good at comforting crying people, but he could try his best. He started patting Steve’s back, which was counterintuitive because Steve started crying more. Bucky was confused, how had that made it worse? He didn’t know what to do, so he slowly hugged Steve. 

Steve froze. He didn’t know how to react, but he was still crying. He turned his head towards Bucky, “do you hate me? Because I’m pretty sure you hate me.” His voice hitched and he started bawling again. Bucky was taken aback by that statement, “No. I could never hate you! Why would ever think that?” He tilted his head, ‘ _ who was lying to Steve and telling him I hate him? _ ’ he thought. At Bucky’s words, Steve ceased his hysterics but was still crying. He thought for a moment, “Well...you always leave when I get back to the dorm, you leave our study groups early, you always seem to be in a bad mood, and on top of that you spent the entirety of our study session today  _ glaring _ in my direction!” He pauses for a moment to let out a sob, but before Bucky could interject he jumps right back into his rant. “If you were uncomfortable with my sexuality you could have told me rather than lying and glaring at me all the time!  In this day and age, you would think people would be more accepting and welcoming, but I guess I thought wrong! YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I AM GAY, AND THERE IS NOTH-” Before Bucky could think it through he whispered “shut the fuck up, you dumbass” and kissed Steve.

Steve froze, again. ‘ _ Was this really happening? Was he dreaming? This had only happened in dreams and daydreams before in the last couple of months. He was content with suppressing these emotions, but if this was actually happening he would have no objections.’ _ The kiss continued for a minute or two before they separated, but not far. Bucky smiled softly “Are you going to let me talk now?” Steve nodded his head slowly, still in complete shock. “Okay, so, first of all, I don’t hate you because you’re gay. In fact, that is one of the many things I like about you. I’m glad you’re gay, or this would have been way worse than it is right now. Second, I am not glaring at  _ you _ and you are not the reason that I have been leaving the study sessions early.” He took a moment to breathe, he was getting worked up. Steve remained quiet and stared at Bucky. “Sam is. I FUCKING HATE THAT GUY! I know he’s your boyfriend and everything, but that's why I never said anything. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” He paused, and Steve started laughing. Bucky was taken aback, he had expected more crying, and having to repeatedly apologize. Not Steve laughing. He tilted his head in confusion. In between laughs, Steve says “Sam and I aren’t dating you doofus, he’s just a friend. Just because two gay guys hang out that doesn’t mean they’re dating.”

Bucky’s mind was blown. He had spent many a month worrying and suppressing anger and jealousy only to find out he was wrong. He had spent 5 months in a constant sexuality crisis, over his gay feelings for Steve, only to find out it was for no reason. Other than the fact that he was gay and denying it. Bucky laughed and rested his head on Steve’s chest, “well. I’m a dumbass.” Steve patted his back “Yes you are, and  _ language _ .” Bucky was embarrassed and hid his face in Steve’s blanket. Steve laughed at him and kissed the top of his head. “ Now that you seemed to have calmed down, do you mind me asking what was wrong today? You just kinda left. I was worried.” Steve looked down at the top of Bucky’s head waiting for a response. Bucky groaned and stopped hiding under the blanket. He made direct eye contact with Steve, “Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise not to laugh.” Steve nodded and arched an eyebrow urging him to continue. Bucky sighed and in a very quiet voice whispered: “I was jealous.” Steve tilted his head in confusion, “What? I didn’t hear you.” Bucky groaned, louder he said “ I was jealous.” Steve smirked “What? I didn’t quite catch that. Do you mind repeating it?” Bucky’s head falls onto Steve’s chest and groans “you heard me you asshole.” He hit Steve’s chest playfully. Steve laughed “ I’m sorry, I just can’t believe you. Sorry, but attractive people don’t get jealous. And I hate to break it to you, but you James are way too attractive for your own good.” Bucky laughed embarrassed by the compliments, and his Steve again. “Lies!” he mumbled, the statement was muffled by Steve’s shirt. Steve laughed and squeezed him “Nope, I speak nothing but the truth. Alas, my dear James, you are a solid 10. I know it’s _ truly _ a burden to be that beautiful.”

Bucky’s whole body was shaking in laughter. He lifted his head off of Steve’s chest and sat in front of him; their noses barely touching. They stared into each other's eyes. Steve had stopped crying and was smiling. It was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Steve broke the silence “ James, I like you an awful lot. I hope you don’t mind. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way...” He looked down, breaking eye contact. Bucky’s heart broke, he lifted Steve’s chin so he would look at him, “Steve you have my whole heart. Don’t you dare think otherwise.” He wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him. It was bliss. Bucky had dreamt of this moment over the past 5 months. It was nothing like he had imagined. It was perfect. 

After they stopped kissing they rested their foreheads against each other. They were both smiling ear to ear. They sat in silence for a few moments before Bucky broke it, “oh by the way just call me Bucky. You calling me James is getting on my nerves” Steve’s eyes widened, “Oh I’m sorry. You just never corrected me…” This made Bucky feel bad, “No it’s not a bad thing, it’s just so formal and no one calls me James except my parents. You’re not my dad are you?” Steve blushed, “No I’m not Bucky.” 

Bucky kissed his forehead, “good job.” he laughed. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He hummed contently “this is nice. I like this.” Steve smiled and placed his head on top of Bucky’s “I like you.” Before Bucky could respond the door opened. Steve shifted uncomfortably when he realized who it was. Bucky opened his eyes to see all of his friends, and Sam in the doorway staring at them. Both of them blushed. 

“I FUCKING CALLED IT! YOU ALL OWE ME 20 DOLLARS!” Tony exclaimed while the rest of the friend group groaned. Steve blushed and hid his face under his blanket. “Maybe we need to make a sign or something,” Bucky whispered to Steve, he laughed. Bucky looked up at his friends “GUYS! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!” The group at the door shrugged, but Sam spoke up, “It’s not our fault you guys were doing gay shit and didn’t warn us in advance!” Steve blushed, and Bucky kissed his forehead and stood up. This was going to be a fun story  to explain 

  
  



End file.
